


Of All the Things in the World

by heyitsmebee



Category: Dean/Castiel - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Don’t worry, M/M, Short, based on a comic, because I am a sucker for a happy ending, the death doesn’t last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmebee/pseuds/heyitsmebee
Summary: Michael has escaped the cage, twisted from his time, and determined to have dean as his vessel. When Dean says yes, it is left to Castiel to save him and bring back the man he loves.(a short idea for a rendition of linneart's destiel comic i got after reading it)





	1. You Will Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [destiel comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288492) by linneart. 



Dean held a hand to the wound in his side that was burning like a hot flame against his ribs and coughed hollowly, glaring venomously up at Michael. The angel let out a seemingly disappointed sigh, and Dean couldn’t believe that for once he wished he was up against a leviathan, hell even Lucifer, anything or anyone besides Michael. This angel was a psychopath who wanted Dean as a vessel, and would do anything to get what he wanted.

“If you won’t say yes, we can easily find that brother of yours,” Michael threatened, standing with his arms crossed and an expression that almost looked as if he were bored, enraging the eldest Winchester.

“You son of a bitch, I’ll kill you!” he yelled up at the twisted creature before him, wearing the face of the boy he had known as Adam. Dean’s voice was raspy, and his exclamation sent him into an excruciating coughing fit that ended with him spitting a bit of blood from his mouth to the ground between he and Michael.

“Hm… still no?” the angel replied in the same disinterested tone,” It’s not like we have many things to use against you…”

Dean managed to push himself into a sitting position over his knees, his hand still holding the wound on his side just barely enough.

“Well, I do know of one other,” Michael continued, stepping forward and bending down so that he was eye-to-eye with the injured hunter, a cruel smirk playing at his features,” does… an angel in a trenchcoat ring any bells?”

The human’s expression changed almost immediately to one of horror, and he had to fall back onto his hands as the question hit him full-force.

“ _No_ …” he croaked, his breath failing him as if it had been drained from him by those words Michael had spoken,” Not Cas. _Please_.”

Michael stood again and a sinister gleam sparked in his eyes. He had found the straw to break Dean Winchester’s back, his Achilles heel.

“You will say yes, Dean. Or, you will watch Castiel **die**.”


	2. Michael

Dean stood before Castiel looking all wrong. He wore a suit and carried an angel blade- something which was not quite as concerning to castiel- but also had a different aura about him. One of which, did not belong to Dean Winchester.

“I have to say, I’m impressed with you, Castiel,” said the creature within Dean, in a tone that sent chills down Castiel’s spine to hear coming from his best friend’s lips.

“Michael?” Castiel asked in a breathy tone, too shocked and disbelieving to think to say anything else.

The other angel looked up from the angel blade he held and met Castiel’s blue eyes with a sinister smirk that looked all the more wrong on Dean’s face.

“It’s a shame you know,” Michael said, stepping towards his raven haired companion, who immediately took a step backwards towards the wall,” he was in love with you.”

Castiel couldn’t help but gawk at the archangel after he had said this. Dean, in love with him? But of course, oh of course, as was the style of their lives, it was revealed all too late.

“He-he loves me?” was all Castiel could say, his eyes cast downwards to the ground as his vision swam before him. He had always known that he and Dean shared a bond neither held with anyone else, and he’d always known he’d loved Dean, but he’d never dreamt Dean would ever return his feelings.

“What’s the matter Castiel? You didn’t know?” Michael asked in a smug, venomous tone,” not to use my father’s name in vain, but, god it’s like soap opera in here!”

Michael turned, and prepared to keep up his monologue, when the other angel finally came back to his senses.

“You will lose!” Castiel said, his voice booming and echoing through the room, every word filled with fury, yet also faith in his… friend,” Dean will see he was wrong, and take control.”

Michael glared down at the angel whose vessel was indeed shorter than his with disgust seeping from his very stance.

“Look at me!” the archangel roared, lights from an unknown source seeming to flash before him, casting the long, dark shadows of his wings behind him,” I am the most powerful being in the universe-”

He stomped forward, gripping Castiel’s throat in his hand and throwing him to the wall a few feet away. Michael stood before Castiel, holding him off of the ground against the now creaking and cracked wall, with seething rage shown in the eyes that weren’t his own.

“You really think a dire thing like love will win over me?” he asked the angel, who merely glared back at him,” What happened with Sam and my brother will not happen with me. I am not like Lucifer.”  
“He is strong, you’ve been witness to that,” Castiel replied, his voice strained from Michael’s grip on his throat.

The raven haired angel was surprised to find himself suddenly falling to the ground as Michael let him go. He sat, slightly dazed, for a moment and watched Michael pace away from him a step or two.

“You’ve been with the humans too long, Castiel. You overestimate their strength,” Michael scolded, as if he were the angel’s disapproving parent or -as he was- older sibling,” you know how weak they really are.”

“I know everything inside this tiny, insignificant mind. Every moment that you two shared, that he kept locked away. Every touch he tried to forget.-”

“Stop it,” Castiel muttered, his eyes closed and a pained expression on his features as every word in Dean’s voice sliced him open.

“-Every time you let him down, that he can’t quite let go of-”

“I said stop it!” Castiel yelled, his voice cracking with the effort and emotion put behind the words.

Michael merely smiled cruelly with that face… that face that did Not belong to him,” He is weak. Poison, Castiel, and you know it.”

“How does it feel? Knowing you were his demise?”

Castiel held his broken soul together just barely, trying his damnedest not to show how much he was hurting at every jab Michael made. Every word he said in that voice, Dean’s voice.

“Lucifer is gone, what is the point of all this?” he asked, a tone near to begging deep within his own words.

“You don’t know anything do you? I have my true vessel!” Michael responded, sending Castiel rocketing back to the ground as he attempted to stand,” Now I can finally do what I was created to do!”

“You’re insane,” Castiel again muttered darkly.

“Not insane, a strategist,” Michael corrected in a tone that held a very holier-than-thou edge to it.

“Now, any last words?”  
Castiel, who had kept his eyes locked firmly on the ground before him for most of the conversation, now lifted his chin to stare directly into, and through, Michael.

“Bite. Me.”

The angel lunged forward, angel blade in hand, aiming for the arm of Dean’s captor. Michael dodged and instead grabbed Castiel by his collar and threw him as if he weighed less than a feather. He landed with a loud thud, leaving a dent in the floor of the bunker room.

“I take it back,” Michael commented, his tone again bored,” you aren’t impressive in the least.”

Michael prepared for Castiel to lunge again, but he did not. Instead he merely stayed there, on the ground, looking utterly broken.

“Fight me, Castiel!”

“Have you given up? Don’t want to fight your precious human?! You loved him too much, and now you can’t let him go.”

Castiel closed his eyes as he felt warm tears prick the backs of his eyes and seem to build, ready to bust through the walls he had built to contain his more and more human emotions.

“Because I am righteous, I will make it quick,” Michael continued, as if the fact that he were god’s son made any difference when killing another creature.

“Dean…” Castiel said quietly, his voice raw, and emotional, and real,” I know you’re in there. I know I’ve let you down. But please, please, forgive me.”

His words came to an abrupt stop as Michael sent a blow across his cheek, leaving a bright red, bleeding cut.

“Dean, please…” castiel continued, as Michael grasped him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up so that he was but an inch or two from his face. Castiel let out a nervous breath,” Dean, I love you.”

Michael stopped dead and his pupils dilated, and for a moment Castiel caught a glimpse of the Dean he knew, the Dean he loved. Michael let go of the other angel, stumbling back and clutching at where Dean’s heart resided, which had begun to beat at a faster tempo than before, ringing through Michael’s ears and mind.

“No… No! This can’t be happening!” He bellowed, his teeth held in a snarl as Dean began to fight him, the strength of every moment he’d shared with Castiel- the good and the bad- pushing him and giving him a powerful almost advantage,” No! I don’t understand!”

Dean’s voice, his real voice, echoed around Michael now, loud and furious.

_“It’s because you uncaring sons of bitches don’t have what we have.”_

“No,” Michael growled again,” I am stronger than Lucifer. You can’t kill me…”

_“We’ve got **family**.”_

Michael raised the blade gripped in his fist in a last attempt to keep Dean. To stay. If he couldn't have this vessel, neither could Dean. Castiel’s eyes widened in horror, expecting the blade to come down on him, yet, he didn’t move a muscle. When the tip of it swung down, and Castiel still stood in the room, he slid his wide-eyed gaze down to the blade…

Which now was buried deep inside of Michael- and Dean-’s stomach.There was silence, and then...

"Dean!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank you for reading! : ) All credit for the idea goes to the author of the comic, linneart, but i was just so inspired by her work that i couldn't help but make a tiny lil' fan fiction based off of the idea of "what if dean did say yes to a returned michael?"
> 
> {yes, there will be one more chapter, though I'm not sure about any more than that}


	3. An Ending

The telltale blinding light shone from within the wound and behind his eyes and mouth, showing that Michael had indeed died within the vessel before Castiel. The angel lunged forward to catch the body that was quickly falling forward towards the ground, his eyes filled with horror and disbelief.

“No… Dean!” He exclaimed, shaking his friend’s body vigorously before placing a hand over the bloody, red hole where the angel blade had entered, then been pull out from by a desperate Castiel,” come on, come on…”

He pled with his own power and even god- Chuck- wherever he was. The wound was healed, yet, Dean’s green eyes still stared past him and everything else blankly, and no breath came from his pale lips.

Dean Winchester was dead.

“I don’t understand,” he said into the dead silent air, holding his hands to either side of that freckled face he knew so well,” I… I don’t understand…”

After all that Dean Winchester had done for the world, he couldn’t just… die. Not that night. Castiel became even more desperate, looking up to the sky in hopes that maybe, maybe, someone somewhere was listening. He was willing to pray as the humans did if it got him attention.

“Bring him back you son of a bitch!” he yelled into the sky, his voice hoarse and shaking,” you brought me back! Bring him back!”  
When nothing happened- hell, not a mouse stirred- Castiel looked back down to the face in his hands, laying him gently down across his own injured knees.

“Dean?” he questioned, knowing now he couldn’t hold back the tears that would come. For the first time ever, Castiel, angel of the lord, cried, he wept. He let those warm, salty tears run until he had none left, and all he could do was lay his head down against Dean’s chest and experience what he could about him. One, Last, Time. 

Castiel lay there for hours, though, the world around him had dimmed. If he hadn’t known the difference, he would’ve assumed that this was what the numbness had felt like when he had met the Winchesters. When he didn’t know what love was. Quietly, slowly, he loosely laced his fingers with the cold, calloused ones he had seen so often. The ones he’d wanted to hold thousands of times before, but never did. 

“Dean… please…” he whispered, as if the night’s silence was to be respected even- and especially- in his mourning,” I-i can’t let you go… please just don’t be dead. I love you. I… I can’t…”

Castiel trailed off, his voice failing, and sure he would’ve burst into tears then and there if he had not already long since cried all he could. He knew for sure now he was more human than angel, yet, he couldn’t give less of a damn. Angel or not, he had nothing tethering him to… anything without Dean there. Burying his face once more in the front of the suit that Michael had dressed his friend in, Castiel let the silence drown him. That was, till he felt it. Oh he had to be sure, the slightest, faintest twitch. He lifted his head cautiously, though, eyes already widened in amazement. He had to be right. He knew, when Dean’s finger tips moved again, curling in just the slightest, but, enough to let Castiel know.

Dean Winchester was not dead.


	4. Is Only a Beginning in Disguise

Castiel lifted his head from the human’s chest with disbelief showing clearly on his features. He had hoped this would happen, but he also know it wouldn’t. It couldn’t. Yet, when he looked back up to Dean’s face, his eyes connected with green ones again restored with life. The angel didn’t know what to do as he watched Dean sit up, as if he hadn’t just been laying dead for hours on end, and turn to face Castiel. Neither said anything, merely stared at each other for a minute or so, before Castiel felt a singular, wet tear forming at the corner of his eye. He reached up to wipe it away, and stared at the wet blotch on his hand for a moment, before looking back up to Dean, who was smiling at him with an emotion somewhere between sadness and relief, and caring.

“Dammit Cas,” was all he said, his words the scolding ones Castiel had become all too accustomed to over the years, but, with a tender and definitely relieved tone behind them.  
Though, he didn’t care, as right as the eldest Winchester said this, Castiel was enveloped in what would be classified as a bone-crushing hug by any human. Castiel paused a moment to look over Dean’s shoulder at the wing marks scorched into the ground where Dean had just lain, before wrapping his arms around the other just as tightly. Closing his eyes, he let the wave of extremely human emotions hit him as well as the experience of Dean Winchester.

“Cas I…” Dean began, pulling away from Castiel but still holding his arms tight, his voice showing how unsure he was.

“Dean, you don’t have to say anything, I know that this-” Castiel started as well, but the awkward moment he had expected to come didn’t.

Instead, in the dramatic fashion it seemed was unique to the Winchester brothers, Castiel found his lips meeting those of the other. The kiss was awkward, yes, and hesitant, but it said all it needed to. It confirmed for both, that what they had felt from the second they met it seemed, was real. Did exist. They could work out the details later, but, for now, they would enjoy their chick-flick moment, and make it last as long as it possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, okay, i know i completely disney-fied that ending and SUPER short, but i am SUCH a sucker for sappy ending sometimes and I got inspired to write one, so here it is. I also just wanted to see my children happy for once, I mean come on. Don't judge me too harshly, I promise you I can write darker things as well sometimes Cx
> 
> thank you SO much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment/question/hopefully not concern so I know what i did well and can improve so my next work is even better! (Plus it makes us writers feel all accomplished and official and stuff when we actually get comments x3)
> 
> thank you thank you thank you! and i'll see you on the flip side~
> 
> Smoaki


End file.
